Robert Baratheon
Robert Baratheon is the son of two members of House Baratheon making him a member of and the current Patriarch and Lord of House Baratheon. Robert Baratheon married Lisa Baratheon at the behest of his best friend Eddard Starke and he hated her from the first moment he saw her. With Lisa Baratheon he has one child in the form of Trevor Baratheon of whom is the heir to House Baratheon and is known for how beloved he is by the people of the Baratheon realm. Robert Baratheon would have many many concubines throughout the years of his hate filled marriage with Lisa and during this he has many children of which the ones found by Trevor Baratheon and given better lives are Mya, Bella, Gendry Snow, and Edric Flowers of which Mya would travel with Trevor Baratheon westward and was made a servent at Norburg where she stayed on as, his daughter Bella travelled with Mya and Trevor westward and would become a servent girl at Castle Sunspear where she has become the castellan of the castle through her intelligence, his son Gendry Snow would be sent by his brother Trevor eastward to Stormwind where he was made an armorer under the teutalge of one of the premier armorors in the city and he has grown skilled in this position, while his final son Edric was born to Delena Florent of whom was noble and thus he was forced to acknowledge Edric of whom would go south to Highgarden to stay with his mother. Robert Baratheon was born the first child of his father of whom was the Lord of House Baratheon, and at the age of seven he was sent to their liege lords seat at Winterfell where he would be educated with the Starke's and become best friends with Eddard Starke, and several of the other boys around their age that had been sent to Winterfell for the same reason. Lisbeth Tarly would become involved romantically with Robert Baratheon of whom seduced her and she fell quickly in love with him despite the reputation that had already begun for him. Following her pregnancy with their child it was Robert that begin to withdraw from their affair beggining new relationships and while Lisbeth was devestated by this she found solice in the protection her brother Randyll offered her and as she grew closer to her brother during the pregnancy the start of the Tarly-Baratheon hatred begin. Robert Baratheon along with his children, and nephew would lead his forces once more into the Lucernian Wars as he mobilized his forces on the command of House Starke and led them into Bolten where they would move towards Karhold forming a significant portion of the Stark-Lucernian invasion in the area. Characteristics A large man, though not particularly intelligent, Robert is a well renowned warrior. In his youth he was described as tall, broad shouldered and muscled like a maiden's fantasy, and this has gone somewhat in older age as he has become somewhat overwieght. He kept himself clean shaven as a young man, but as he has grown older he has become more devout in Dragonoph and now sports a large beard. Personality He was known for his charm, outgoing and gregarious personality and remarkable ability to turn enemies into friends. His lusts became the subject of ribald drinking songs throughout the realm as he had very little honor towards his wife for much of his life. According to Eddard Stark his best friend, Robert would promise a woman the world in the night and forget everything (including her) in the morning. History Early History Robert Baratheon was born the first child of his father of whom was the Lord of House Baratheon, and at the age of seven he was sent to their liege lords seat at Winterfell where he would be educated with the Starke's and become best friends with Eddard Starke, and several of the other boys around their age that had been sent to Winterfell for the same reason. Affair with a Tarly Lisbeth Tarly would become involved romantically with Robert Baratheon of whom seduced her and she fell quickly in love with him despite the reputation that had already begun for him. Following her pregnancy with their child it was Robert that begin to withdraw from their affair beggining new relationships and while Lisbeth was devestated by this she found solice in the protection her brother Randyll offered her and as she grew closer to her brother during the pregnancy the start of the Tarly-Baratheon hatred begin. Baratheon Garrison The forces of House Baretheon would remain along with most of House Starke in Westbridge following the Invasion and during this time several including Trevor, and Nedrick Baratheon would become increasingly influencial. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War 'Family Members' Trevor Baratheon Cover.jpg|Trevor Baratheon - Son|link=Trevor Baratheon Relationships Trevor Baratheon Cover.jpg|Trevor Baratheon - Family|link=Trevor Baratheon Category:House Baratheon Category:People Category:Human Category:Goth Category:Patriarch Category:Grand Duke